


Not A Hero To You

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred - Freeform, Angst, Arthur - Freeform, FACE Family, Human Names, Other, Sad, Suicide, basics suicide story, don't hate me I wanted to try something new for me, francis - Freeform, like a TON, mathew - Freeform, yes I know these are really common
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: Alfred struggles to cope with the tragedy in his home.When he loses his twin brother, how will the rest of the family cope?
Kudos: 30





	Not A Hero To You

Thinking back on it there were a lot of things Alfred wished he'd done differently.

He wished he'd hung out with his brother more. He'd wished he'd noticed the subtle bullying, and that he'd realized his brother was depressed. He wished he'd made time for Mathew when that last text had come in.

Alfred wished he had gone home sooner.

These are things Alfred would have communicated, but he was frozen. His blood seemed too cold, his face had gone pale, he was shivering, but couldn't seem to speak or move. Alfred could hear his father downstairs making dinner, and he wanted to call out to him, he wanted him by his side, he needed help for the cold stiff form lying in his brother's bed.

But when he opened his mouth, nothing seemed to come out. Alfred's ears were ringing, and he became aware of a keaning wail, like a siren, and realized with shock that it was him making the noise. The wailing siren called his father from where he was working in the kitchen, and Arthur threw open the door worried. He heard his father's question as though it was spoken underwater. "Alfred, what's wrong?"

His father's face was also pale, but he hadn't noticed yet. Alfred wanted to shake him and scream "I'm not your only son! Pay attention to Mathew for once!" But it was too late. Shakily, with great effort, Alfred pointed at the still form on the bed. Arthur turned to it, and he forgot Alfred, grabbing the stiff hand. "Mathew!" the word was barely a breath, and Arthur desperately felt for a pulse.

It wasn't there. Alfred knew because he had done the same thing on only moments before. Fruitlessly, Arthur began pumping his hands on Matthew's chest, doing cpr. Realizing that wouldnt work, he quickly dialled 911 on his cell. Alfred noticed, distantly, that his father's fingers were shaking as he held the phone, and his shoulders too were trembling. Dad was scared too, Alfred realized.

Almost in a dream, Alfred found his hands moving on their own, pulling out his cellphone and speedialling a familiar number. The phone rang a few times, and just as Alfred thought no one would answer, and familiar voice answered.

"Allo, Alfred?" Alfred lips moved but he couldn't hear the words he said. "What about Mathieu?" The voice pressed "Is something wrong?" "Papa.." Alfred finally heard himself say, hurting with the effort to say it: "Come home." The phone slid out of his grasp and cracked as it hit the floor, but Alfred couldn't seem to stay standing any more. 

He swayed as his vision went black, and crumpled to the floor. He embraced the dark embrace, praying, when he woke up, that this would be just a bad dream.


End file.
